Reminders
by Ember T. Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow kills his lover, Sonic, in an accident and can't bear the guilt. Things only get harder as he lives with a constant reminder.. SONADOW
1. Prologue

**(Prologue)**

**REMINDERS**

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

It hurts, even months after the accident. I was such a fool. Why didn't I pay attention? Why didn't I listen? He'd still be here if it wasn't for me.

The realization hits me hard every day. He's gone, and I did it. I'll never get him back… What have I done? I broke so many hearts with my mistake, mine being completely shattered. I left so many without a friend, and even some without a brother. Worst of all, I left someone without a mother.

Why could've it been me?! I deserve to die! He didn't… so young, so innocent.. God, I killed the only person who knew me.. Who understood me.. Who loved me.

I can hardly live with this guilt. I practically live in shadows of it, with no way to escape. Everyday I'm faced with a reminder of what I've done.. What I destroyed.. And what I killed. I'm stricken with pain from it. I don't know how much longer I can hold on..

My reminder: My son

_**And so begins the story! Ok chapter one is comin just give me time to type! :D**_

_**Plenty more stories are comin, but like I said- I need typing time!**_


	2. Hurt

**REMINDERS**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow silently stared out the window. Maybe, If he wished hard enough, He'd come back. It would all be a dream..

"Daddy?"

He winced and tried to hold back tears. He sounded just like him. Shadow forced himself to look up. God, he looked just like him too. Shadow's son, Skyler, had Sonic's quill style, but instead of blue, he had black fur with fiery green eyes.

"Don't be sad.."

Shadow turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't do this-it was as if he could _feel _his heart crack and shatter.

"It's all my fault.." Shadow whispered, letting the first tear escape down his cheek.

"It's not Daddy's fault" Skyler tried to hug his upset father, but Shadow pushed him away and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Shadow slammed the door and slid down to the floor. Resting his head in his knees, he gave up struggling and began to cry. He looked up to the picture on the wall- their wedding. Sonic looked so happy.. So alive..

"Sonic.. I'm sorry.." he whispered

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the memories that flooded back, but they slowly took over…

*** 6 Months Ago ***

Shadow growled in frustration and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Shadow, relax- Quit worrying about work, you'll find another job." Sonic whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow had received a call from G.U.N. about a meeting, only to be fired because he was no longer needed. Sonic somehow knew the call was bad news, and decided to come along for comfort

"That's just it- IF I find another job. Not everyone wants to hire a demon-hog " he growled, pushing the petal down in anger. Sonic was quick to react with a slap to the back of his head.

"Don't be like that- you'll find another job, you're the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"More like Ultimate loser- OW! Will you quit that?!"

Sonic smacked him in the head again, adding his world famous smirk.

"Not until you quit the attitude- and watch the road! Your gonna get us killed."

Shadow looked up and pulled into their lane again.

"But what if I can't? What if I can't support you and Skyler?"

Sonic sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Shadow, we're your family. You support us in more ways than money- Even if you don't find a job, we'll still love you.."

Shadow looked over and smiled. He always knew what to say.

Then all went wrong.

He saw Sonic's eyes go wide as he tensed in seat.

"SHADOW WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Oh Shi-!"

**Present P.O.V.**

Ebony slammed his fist on the floor and cried harder, Sonic's screams still echoed in his ears.

"Why! Why you!?" He yelled, "I deserved it!"

He couldn't do this - his heart ached, it just hurt too much. If only he'd paid attention - his blue angel would still be here. He clutched his head in his hands.

"My fault… All my Fault…"

**And here's chapter one! Hope you liked this one! Sorry it was so short :/.. Chapter 2 is comin! **


	3. Guilt

**REMINDERS**

**Skyler P.O.V.**

Daddy won't even look at me anymore. He just locks himself in his room all day. What's wrong with me? Am I just too much to handle, or did I make him angry? Does he not love me anymore?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skyler waited anxiously on the couch, looking up at the stairs. Surely his daddy would come out sometime; then he could answer his question.

It grew dark before Shadow finally emerged from his room. Skyler quickly ran up the staircase and grabbed his arm.

"Daddy, I need to-"

Shadow yanked his arm away and turned towards his bedroom. Just before he could shut the door, Skyler jammed his foot in the opening.

"Daddy, will you answer me?!"

No answer. Shadow tried to shut the door again, But Skyler shoved it open.

"Why won't you even look at me?!" he whimpered

"BECAUSE I CAN'T _STAND _TO LOOK AT YOU!" Shadow shouted, immediately throwing a hand up to his mouth.

Skyler's ears pinned and tears started to roll down his cheek as he turned away, running to his room and locking the door. Shadow stood there, shocked by his own words.

**Shadow P.O.V.**

Oh my god.. I can't believe I just said that… to my own Damn son! What the hell is wrong with me!? It just hurts to look at him… he looks so much like Sonic.. I just can't bear to look. But.. To say that to my 10-year-old son.. What have I done?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow knocked quietly on Skyler's door.

"GO AWAY!" Skyler shouted

Shadow pressed an ear to the door. Skyler was crying. He sighed.

"Sky.. Let me explain."

"I said GO AWAY!"

He turned and slid down the door. How could he do this! Sonic would be so disappointed.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked down at his arms in the mirror. Slit so many times from the pain and guilt. Grabbing the blade, he made another slit, longer and deeper than the rest. 'For making my son cry' he thought, watching the red liquid drip down his arm.

**Shadow P.O.V.**

None of this would of happened if it wasn't for me. I'm such a failure.. Why didn't I die instead? My blue angel.. What have I done!

The blood that drips down my arms- looks the same as it dripped from your head. I came out without a scratch-you took it all.. Why does God punish me like this?! I love you! ..I need you back..

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow stood there until the blood stopped running, and finished by washing it down the sink. He walked by Skyler's door and put an ear to it again- silence. Sighing, he walked to his room and flopped onto the bed, falling into a much needed sleep.

**XXX**

_Sonic screamed as the car slid to the side and started to roll. The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass deafening in ebony's ears._

"_SONIC!" he shouted, barely audible above the noise._

_Something hard smacked him in the forehead, leaving him dazed and finally slipping into unconsciousness… _

Shadow bolted upright and looked around at his surroundings. He hated that nightmare-the one where he relived the accident. He clutched his head. It all seemed to real..

Slowly, his ears stopped ringing and his trembling ceased. The dreams- they plagued his mind every night. The tears formed and fell as he remembered what he destroyed, and finally cried himself back to sleep.

**Ok here's the next one! I tried to make it longer- but I kinda suck at it.. Lol :D**

**The next chapter is on its way!**


	4. Happiness at last

**REMINDERS**

**Shadow P.O.V.**

Ever since I said that to Skyler, things fell more downhill. Skyler tries his best to avoid me at all times. I have the guilt of my son's sorrow and my mistake on my shoulders. I can't believe myself. I'm so pathetic! I wish I could go back and change everything! I want it back to the way it was.. But that will never happen.. All because of me.

*** 2 Weeks Later***

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shadow silently packed the boxes strewn around the room. Apparently, Queen Aleena had wanted her son's stuff back, and he was more than happy to give it to her. To him, it was one less reminder in the house..

He walked over and started grabbing Sonic's shirts from their closet. ( Don't ask why they have shirts) Doing this really hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting his tears to soil his angel's belongings.

He stood up and looked in the box, making sure he didn't forget anything. Shirts, shoes, pants- gloves! He looked up - Sonic had this annoying quirk of putting his gloves on the TOP shelf of the closet. He stood on the box and reached up to grab them. Unfortunately, the box tipped and he fell, bringing several objects down with him, one knocking him in the head.

" Ow! What the-"

He froze.

Lying on the floor, was their photo album. His chest grew cold as he stared at the book. Curiosity got the best of him as he brought it close and flipped it open to the first page. The picture showed Sonic spinning him in circles- what a happy moment that was. Sonic had popped the question at dinner, earning a yes in return. He smiled.

Turning the page, the next picture showed Sonic and him ice skating- well Sonic was laughing while Shadow tried desperately to get out of the splits. He remembered that day well- he ripped his favorite pair of jeans.

The next few pages made his smile grow wider- their second date, the carnival, Sonic's birthday. All were so happy. But, where was Skyler in any of these? He turned back to the front and studied the pictures. His eyes grew wide- Skyler WAS in these! EVERY ONE of them! Skyler was there every happy moment in his life! He had it all wrong.

Shadow ran out and bumped into Skyler, who scowled and ran towards his room.

"SKY, WAIT!"

Skyler turned and glared before slamming the door. He ran up and placed a fist on the door.

"I HAD IT ALL WRONG!"

His ears twitched as the door clicked and creaked open.

"What do you mean?.." Skyler mumbled

"I mean I. WAS . WRONG! I'm sorry for everything I did! I'm sorry for ignoring you! Please, forgive me?"

"Why should I- how do I know you're not lying?"

Shadow sighed and smiled.

"Would a liar give his son a hundred bucks to go play at the arcade all afternoon?"

The door swung open and Skyler ran out, gripping his father in a death hug.

"You really mean it?" He asked

"Every word." Shadow chuckled

Skyler squealed and ran out the door, Shadow smiling and following close behind.

**Shadow P.O.V.**

I realize now that I had it all wrong, and I suffered because of it. If I would've seen it all along.. I wouldn't have had to.

It was tough having Sonic pass, and it still hurts, but not as much. I know now that I can get through this. I only thought of the bad, the pain, the sorrow.. I didn't see the good. But, Sonic left me something great, and I see it now.

Thank you, my blue angel, for giving me a reminder- of our happiness.

**Awww what a happy ending. This was kinda hard for me, I'm not a happy endings person… but since you all asked, I gave it one! Review and tell me what you think! More stories are comin soon! **


End file.
